metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Miscellaneous groups
CIA The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) is a civilian intelligence agency of the United States government. Its primary function is collecting and analyzing information about foreign governments, corporations, and persons in order to advise public policy makers. In the Metal Gear Solid series, they arranged the Virtuous Mission with The Boss to regain control of the Philosopher's Legacy. However, they also forced Volgin to use a portable nuclear weapon given by The Boss, in order to frame her. They feared her charisma. So Naked Snake was sent in afterward (Operation Snake Eater) to kill Colonel Volgin, The Boss, her Cobra Unit, and also to retrieve the Legacy. Members *Ocelot *Director of the CIA or DCI *Solid Snake *Holly White DARPA The Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) is an agency of the United States Department of Defense responsible for the development of new technology for use by the military. DARPA has been responsible for funding the development of many technologies which have had a major impact on the world, including computer networking, as well as NLS, which was both the first hypertext system, and an important precursor to the contemporary ubiquitous graphical user interface. Its original name was simply Advanced Research Projects Agency (ARPA), but it was renamed DARPA (for Defense) on 23 March 1972, then back to ARPA on 22 February 1993, and then back to DARPA again on 11 March 1996. Members *Donald Anderson Delta Force The United States Army's "1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (1st SFOD-D)" — commonly known as Delta Force by civilians — is an integral element of the Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC). Delta Force's primary tasks are counter-terrorism and national intervention operations, although it is an extremely versatile group that is capable of assuming many mission types, including (but not limited to) hostage rescue, enemy raids, and covert enemy force neutralizations. Delta Force conducts missions similar to those attributed to the British Special Air Service (SAS), from which it was originally modeled. Members * Roy Campbell NSA The National Security Agency is the organization watching over security in the United States. It fulfills a role roughly equivalent to the KGB in the Soviet Union. In 1960, two code-breakers, ADAM and EVA, defected to the Soviets. ADAM was the triple-spy better known as Ocelot. During Operation Snake Eater, a woman posed as EVA to aid Naked Snake in his mission while secretly plotting to steal The Philosophers' Legacy for the Chinese Government. Members * ADAM (Ocelot) Small Boy Unit The Small Boy Unit was a military unit which enlisted many child soldiers (possibly war orphans), and was commanded by a teenage Solidus Snake. The unit took part in the Liberian Civil War, and was where a young boy named Jack had his first taste of battle. Little else is known about the unit. Members * Raiden Force XXI The United States Army's Task Force XXI program (TF-XXI for short), a.k.a. the Next-Generation Integrated Infantry Fighting System, was actually a series of trial exercises and initiatives that utilized virtual reality training for selected soldiers during the late 1990's by the United States Army in the interest of modernization. But it is said to have been under research and development by the U.S. Army since the 1980's. The goal was to test unique concepts, tactics, and technologies on the modern-day battlefield. Many of the new weapons and tactical technology that is currently in use or under development (as of this writing) may have been inspired by the TF-XXI trials. Some of the real-life technology that was tested included software-defined radios (which inspired Solid Snake's Codec), digital transmitters installed on all their weapons, appliqué computers carried by each soldier (to minimize casualties and maximize combat effectiveness by sharing data), ground surveillance radar (which inspired the Soliton Radar System designed by Mei Ling), satellite radio e-mail systems, and Unmanned Aerial Vehicles like the Cipher. TF-XXI participated in various advanced combat exercises during these trials. Raiden took part in these trials exclusively during his soldier training. In the Metal Gear Solid series, selected subjects of the Force XXI trial programs were jointly assigned with the mercenaries of the Zanzibar Land disturbance (with the U.S. government paying their contracts) to create the next generation of Special Forces units, which later became known as the Genome Army during the Shadow Moses Incident. Whether or not Raiden took any part in gene therapy is unknown, but it is known that he was not a member of the Genome Army during the Shadow Moses Incident. It is speculated that his participation in the Force XXI trial programs ended before the merger with the Zanzibar mercenary force, prior to the events of Metal Gear Solid. Members *Raiden *Genome Army Green Berets The Green Berets are a renowned Special Forces group that was originally formed in 1961, and is still active today. It is operated under the command of the United States Army. In the Metal Gear Solid series, one of the most famous members was a young soldier by the name of Roy Campbell, who had served as a Green Beret during the events of Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops up until the incident in the San Hieronymo Peninsula, where he met up with the legendary soldier Big Boss in prison. Members * Big Boss * Solid Snake * Roy Campbell * Master Miller GSG 9 The GSG 9 der Bundespolizei, formerly the German abbreviation of Grenzschutzgruppe 9 (roughly translated from German as "Border Guards, Group 9") is the counter-terrorism unit of the German federal police. Founded after the Black September Olympic Hostage Crisis, it is considered to be among the best of such units in the world. In fact, many later counter-terrorism units of other nations were modeled after the GSG 9. Members *Fire Trooper SAS The Special Air Service regiment (SAS) is the principal special forces unit of the British Army. A small and secretive institution, the SAS has served as a model for similar units fielded by other countries. They are widely regarded as the first ever special forces unit, taking much of their inspiration and unorthodox tactics from the Chindits during WW2. The SAS forms a significant part of the United Kingdom's Special Forces. The other parts are: the Special Boat Service (SBS), the Special Reconnaissance Regiment (SRR), and the Special Forces Support Group (SFSG). The SAS can trace its existence back to 1941, when British Army volunteers conducted raids behind enemy lines in the North African Campaign of World War II. The regiment's motto is "Who Dares Wins." The Boss's connection to the SAS - besides membership - is vague, but Major Zero was known to complain that U.S. soldiers were less able to adapt to surplus situations than the SAS members. Liquid Snake worked for the SAS as a sleeper agent in the Gulf War, also tracking down enemy SCUD missiles, but was captured by hostile forces and kept as a prisoner of war. Upon his rescue he was scouted for FOXHOUND, but it is unknown how his connection to the SAS continued after that. Members * The Boss * Major Zero * Liquid Snake * Master Miller * Machinegun Kid US Government The United States Government have had their own brand of selected characters to play within the main plot of all of Metal Gear Solid. The most famous were respectively President George Sears (Solidus Snake) and President James Johnson who both appeared in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty while President George Sears makes a cameo role in Metal Gear Solid in a phone conversation with Revolver Ocelot. Lastly was President Johnson who was also a real president during this era, he appeared in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater for a bit in a phone conversation with Chairman Khrushchev Members * President George Sears (Solidus Snake) * Jim Houseman * President James Johnson * Richard Ames * Lyndon B. Johnson (also credited in game as President Johnson) Category:Groups Category:Military Groups